


Day 17 - Cold

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, insinuations of sex, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: Max shows his love by making you comfortable with his vampire side effects.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader, Max Phillips/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Day 17 - Cold

There were many pros and cons to dating a vampire. They usually overlapped if you were being honest, especially when it came to Max. 

His increased speed meant he could plate up the takeaway you’d ordered before it got cold, but he also used it to creep up behind you and scare you in the supply closet at work. His stamina was limitless and was definitely an advantage in the bedroom, but equally sometimes you just _couldn’t_ keep up. 

You could ignore most of his vampiric quirks, the drinking from blood bags or the way he could smell you before he could see you (and he would _always_ comment on it, much to your embarrassment). But his coldness was something you had never gotten used to. 

Before you began dating Max, he would stalk up behind you and place his cold hands on your skin to make you jump. He would laugh at you at first, and then when you kept jumping away from him he genuinely thought you didn’t like him. 

“Your hands are like ice blocks,” you had reminded him, to which he responded by only touching you in places covered by sufficient enough fabric that you wouldn’t feel how cold he was. Or wearing gloves when he held your hand. 

When you moved in with Max you realised you had to make certain changes so you could live comfortably with his temperature. You moved in during the Winter and had to buy electric blankets for the bed incase you got too uncomfortable. Of course, during the warmer months his cold, naked body was exactly what you needed and Max was happy enough to have you cuddled into to him to cool you down from the souring temperatures outside. 

It was one of those humid nights when Max found another way his cold body could be used to both of your advantage. He was mindlessly trailing one of his fingers down your spine when you involuntarily shivered. He did it again, earning him a sleepy moan and a swat to the chest.

“Do you like that?” Max teased, holding you strong against him so you couldn’t escape. He lowered his fingers down to where you leg was thrown over his waist and began stroking the tender skin on the back of your thigh, moving agonisingly slowly towards your core. He chuckled as you panted, your hips gyrating against his hip just enough to tell him you were enjoying it. 

“It’s cold,” you complained, crying out in surprise when Max pushed you over onto your back. 

“But you like it,” Max laughed _wickedly_ , “and I’m going to make you come just from touching your skin,” he promised. And he _did_. 

Max was a frat boy in the office, obnoxious and loud and completely inappropriate at times but he was the most considerate boyfriend in the privacy of your home. He would make you a hot drink when you both got home, urging you to rest on the couch after a long day of work, insisting you deserved a little pampering. When he settled down next to you, handing you your cup of tea and leaning into your side, you noticed his hands were hugging a mug.

“What you got?” You asked, motioning towards the drink.

“Hot water,” he mumbled, grabbing the remote to switch channels.

“If you’re going to drink something, at least make it smell nice,” you chuckled.

“It’s not to drink, sweetheart,” he turned to you, shy smile on his lips, “it’s so when I hold your hand it’ll be warm.” You didn’t think you could love this man any more than you already did.

That was until you were sat in bed one night, scrolling through your emails on your phone whilst you waited for Max to join you.

“You going to be much longer?” You shouted in the direction of the living room where you knew Max was tidying up. He eventually popped his head around the door, whistling at the sight of you in your nightdress.

“Honey you look gorgeous as always, but I’m just gonna jump in the shower,” he winked, grabbing a towel from behind the door.

“Just have one in the morning,” you suggested, putting down your phone on the bedside table and flipping over the covers on his side of the bed. 

“Five minutes,” Max insisted. Sure enough, five minutes later he was running through the bedroom door and literally jumping into bed. Your laughter at his childish actions soon turned to shrieks of surprise when he cages you underneath him and starts tickling your sides.

When he ends his attack and gives you enough time to catch your breath, he leans over to give you a chaste kiss. 

“You’re nice and warm,” you remarked, stroking your hands over his bare shoulders.

“That’s why I took the shower,” he replied, pressing a kiss to both your cheeks. You frowned, tilting your head to look at him closely.

“That’s why you always have your showers before bed?” You asked, your voice a whisper as you started to put the pieces together.

“I thought you knew. I know I’m too cold for you, honey,” Max sighed, kissing your nose and nuzzling it with his own, “at least until you fall asleep I’ll be warm.”

You looked at him, in awe of how kind and thoughtful he was towards you. This _vampire_ who eats people and buys blood off the black market to survive, loves you so much, not that you ever doubted it. But little things like adjusting his ways to make you comfortable with his _side-effects_ made it all the more clear.


End file.
